


We Get This

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Uses Actual Words, F/M, Familiars, Original Character(s), Sam Wilson is a Gift, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: “Remind me again why we keep that fucking thing,” Dean grumbles into his coffee, glaring at Sam.“Dakota and Odin are a package deal, Dean, you know this. If the bird goes, so does she,” Sam tells him, shrugging slightly. “And, that's not happening.”-The Original Character and Bird doesn't belong to me. They are the beautiful creation of the lovely SheWolfWitch. It was an honor to write them!





	We Get This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWolfWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/gifts).



> The Original Character and the Raven is not mine. She belongs to the lovely person this is gifted for!

Dean woke to a rough nip at his chin. Immediately, Dean frowns and cracks his eyes open, waving his hand furiously. The Raven he's grown to ultimately hate squawks and wings smack his face as Odin takes flight. 

 

Dean sighs and sit up, his eyes narrowing on the raven that circled his room. Grumbling, he snatches the covers off himself and gets up, shoving himself into a t-shirt and stalking out his room. 

 

“Sammy,” Dean yells, taking the corner into the kitchen quickly. 

 

“What?” Sam asks, quirking a small smile at Dean and raising his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

 

“You know what the fuck is wrong,” Dean huffs. “It's that fucking bird.” 

 

“Why do you have it out for Odin?”

 

“I don't have it out for him; he has it out for  _ me. _ Do you think Dakota would notice if he went missing?”

 

“I think Dakota would kill you if Odin went missing. Tread carefully, dude.” 

 

“Pfft. Whatever.” 

 

Dean makes a sound in the back of his throat and grabs himself a cup of coffee. There's another squawk that floats in through the door and Dean narrows his eyes at the sound. Sam cracks up, chuckling to himself. 

 

“You're ridiculous,” Sam informs him. 

 

“Remind me again why we keep that fucking thing,” Dean grumbles into his coffee, glaring at Sam. 

 

“Dakota and Odin are a package deal, Dean, you know this. If the bird goes, so does she,” Sam tells him, shrugging slightly. “And,  _ that's  _ not happening.” 

 

Dean grunts and stares down at his coffee. Of course, Sam was right. There had been a moment where Dakota was supposed to leave, supposed to pack up all her witch bullshit and skip town before Sam and Dean put her down on principle alone. They were  _ way  _ past that now. 

 

Somewhere between Dakota's dark eyes looking up at them with determination and her smiling when her favorite ACDC song came on, Dean knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. For Sam, it was probably the messy hair paired with warm sweaters and her pride in her magic, despite all their doubts, that had him hooked. Altogether though, there was just something about her that they couldn't shake. 

 

So, Odin stays. 

 

“Where is she at anyway?” Dean mutters, not particularly happy with her absence,  _ especially  _ not with Odin still being present while she wasn't. 

 

“She had to meet up with Max for some spell or something,” Sam sighs, rolling his eyes and flapping a hand. 

 

“Might be good,” Dean says slowly, clearing his throat and averting his gaze away from Sam. “She's been around a lot lately. Just seems- I don't know. Just, what happened to what the original plan?” 

 

“Probably went out the window when she started cuddling us,” Sam replies honestly, pursing his lips. “Sounds so bad when I say it like that.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “Never thought we'd be dating the same chick. I mean, she's dating us and were just, what, cool with that?” 

 

“The schedule works,” Sam murmurs defensively. “I don't mind and you don't seem to either. Shit, why not?” 

 

“I would say because she's a freaking witch but, uh, she's not even bad.” 

 

“Kinda the opposite, actually.” 

 

“Cas likes her.” 

 

“Her familiar is actually really helpful, too. He guided her to us and she helped with Amara, so.” 

 

“Oh no,” Dean growls out. “Say what you want about Dakota, she's amazing, but that fucking bird is a disgrace.” 

 

“Talking about Odin again?” 

 

Dean and Sam both straighten up when Dakota enters the room, her hair thrown up in a bun and her smile soft. She arches an eyebrow and Dean adopts an innocent smile that she sees through immediately. Still, she walks up to him and gives him a gentle kiss, her lips soft and plump. Dean leans into it, enjoys the way her hair smells good and focuses on her hand passing over his cheek sweetly. She hums and pulls away, heading over to do the same with Sam, her hand finding its way into Sam's hair. 

 

It should be weird but it's really  _ not.  _

 

“You seem tired,” Sam says, tugging her into a hug. “Everything go okay with Max and the spell?” 

 

“Just been a rough night,” Dakota admits with a sigh. “I could really use a brother oreo. I'm ready to cream.”

 

“Jesus,” Dean huffs, rolling his eyes and jabbing a finger at her. “I told you to stop saying that!” 

 

“And yet, you always come,” Dakota says with a smirk, pulling from Sam and holding her hand out. 

 

Dean grits his teeth and meets Sam's eyes. He just looks amused, as if their whole original plan wasn't still simmering on a backburner somewhere, halfway forgotten. 

 

Dean takes her hand anyway. 

 

She pulls them into her room, pausing along the way to coo at Odin before shoving them at the bed. It might've been strange, except it wasn't because she settled herself between them and links both of her hands through one of theirs. Dean shoves his nose into her neck and Sam presses a kiss to the top of her head. Slowly, Dakota relaxes into the mattress. 

 

“I'm sorry you had a rough night,” Dean mumbles, his words muffled against her skin. 

 

“It's okay,” Dakota hums casually, settling even more. “That's why I have my boys. You guys always make it better, even when your lives are shit.”

 

“Our lives are  _ always _ shit,” Sam grumbles, tucking in closer. 

 

“Well, I find myself thankful. You two have bigger things to worry about, bigger fish to fry. As long as you got that, I've got this. I'm little fish,” Dakota admits softly. 

 

“Dakota,” Dean says, lifting his head and meeting her eyes. “You never have been and never will be little fish. We just aren't gonna fry you.” 

 

“And, why not?” Dakota asks in amusement, her lips curling up. 

 

“Because,” Dean starts, leaning up to kiss her before pulling away. 

 

“We get this,” Sam and Dean finish in unison, their words sincere. 

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Dakota whispers, closing her eyes. 

 

“I'll tell you how,” Dean grumbles, settling down and letting his eyes close as well. “That fucking bird.” 

 

Dakota and Sam's laughter shakes the bed and Dean heaves a sigh when another squawk echoes through the bunker again, almost as if Odin was agreeing with him. 

 

“Damn right he did,” Dakota chuckles softly. “And, you both love him for that.”

 

Dean thinks about the woman in his arms, thinks about Sam a mere body away, thinks about Cas’ smile of approval, thinks about the peace he's felt for the first time in his life, even if his life was anything but peaceful, and he realizes that he she's right. 

 

Dean  _ does.  _

 


End file.
